


Keep your love close

by SluSlu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dumbification, Established Relationship, It's pretty soft, Jisung has bad past but it's only implied, M/M, Making Love, Pet Names, Plushies, Slow Sex, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, pillow fort, prior discussed, they are very much in love, they order a lot of food after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluSlu/pseuds/SluSlu
Summary: Jisung felt particularly small today, in contrast to his usual bratty self, which didn't happen often. That's why he wanted to make this Sunday special, making a pillow fort for himself and his boyfriend.orVery soft minsung fucking in a pillow fort.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	Keep your love close

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my drafts for almost a year and I finally got my hands on it.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Jisung felt particularly small today, which didn't happen often. Normally he would tease the fuck out of his boyfriend and get away with it. His bratty behaviour was never punished because his partner had a soft spot for him and had the urge to spoil his lovely prince the whole time; He let Jisung do everything he wanted, not even raising his voice at him. 

Sometimes Jisung felt bad about his behaviour - like today. That’s why this very ordinary Sunday he wanted to make it special, be a good and a pliant boy for his lover. 

He made a small pillow fort in their living room, with inside a small place where he could lay and be surrounded by pillows, almost like a nest. Now the outfit, he wanted to look the best for the older boy. Making his way to their shared bedroom, he started to ruffle through his part of the closet. 

Minho was surprised that Jisung didn't come and disturb his quiet workspace with his energetic personality. It was actually more of the opposite, the boy was particularly still. The only sounds he'd heard were coming from the living room, but Minho let it slide, maybe Jisung needed some space. 

Jisung didn't let Minho wait too long and a few minutes later already barged inside his office. The older took a look at his boyfriend, absorbing in the sight in front of him; Jisung wore one of his oversized hoodies. It was a light blue colour, covering the upper half of his thighs that still had marks from their last time. Underneath it was nothing Minho guessed; the fabric was way too long to see what's under. Jisung’s cute legs were hugged by the sheer fabric of white stockings, the one they bought together one time. But the most important accessory was a big white bow hair clip, the younger boy had fixed on his silky blonde hair, making him look even softer.

He looked so fragile, Minho had the urge to put him under the blankets and smooch his whole face. He waited for Jisung to make a move, but it seemed like the boy froze in the doorway, fumbling with the hem of the hoodie. He seemed a little anxious and out of it. 

"Baby, you look ethereal." Minho knew that right now, the only thing his beautiful boyfriend needed was love and affection. He had to be very gentle with him. 

"Come sit on my lap, so I can give kisses to my beautiful prince." Jisung didn't say anything and closed the small distance between them, settling himself on his boyfriend's comfortable lap like it was his reserved place (which it was in fact). Minho's arm instantly snaked around Jisung’s tiny waist, propping him even closer to his chest. His other hand caressed the most lovable, cutest cheek on earth. He didn't even notice the plushie his boyfriend held this whole time, the sudden touch of a stuffed animal against his skin made him look down and coo. 

"Ooh~ Did you bring your plushie with you?" Jisung could only nod and bury his head in the crook of Minho's neck. He squeezed his teddy bear harder in his hands to calm himself down. 

"M... wanna kiss." It was almost a whisper but Minho heard him and who was he to deny the boy in his lap? He lifted Jisungs chin gently with his hand and connected their lips. 

The kiss was very gentle, no tongue or spit involved. Just feather-light touches of soft lips on lips. It lasted a few seconds until Jisung pulled off and stood up from Minho's lap. The older boy gave him a confused look, he thought the boy wanted to sit with him but Jisung didn't say anything. He pulled Minho from his seat and guided him to the living room. 

The older boy's eyes widened when he entered the room and saw a pillow fort placed on the carpet in front of the TV in their living room. His boyfriend was probably so indulged in making it look super cosy and comfy, being quieter than usual. Minho had to compliment him for all the effort he’d put in making of it. 

"Sweetheart, did you make it just for us?" Once again, Jisung didn't say anything and pulled the older boy inside. It was not the biggest pillow fort but it was just perfect for both of them. 

Jisung went inside first and laid down in his pillow nest, hugging the teddy closer to his chest, while pillows surrounded him. He picked other plushies closer to himself too, feeling, so, so, so small and breakable. Minho followed right after him in mere seconds and kneeled in front of his boyfriend, who was already laying down. The boys had to make sure they didn't break the blanket roof, having to remain in a sitting or lying position. 

"I love this so much, baby. Do you want to cuddle?" What Minho did not expect was for Jisung to shake his head. He watched his beautiful boyfriend spread his legs seducingly slow. Like he’d guessed earlier, nothing was underneath the long hoodie. 

"Mh, no. I want Hyung to make love to me." Jisung finally spoke up, his voice sounded like he just woke up, hoarse and breathy. Probably because he didn't use it almost the whole day. Minho felt his dick twitch in his sweatpants just from the sound. 

"If that's what my prince wants." Minho's slender fingers slowly made their way to Jisung’s legs. He let his hand wander over the sheer fabric, squeezing his lover’s soft legs. Teasingly, he started to pull down the stockings, only satisfied when they were off completely, revealing Jisung’s tan legs. His lips immediately found their way back to the, surprisingly silky, skin. Did Jisung shave his legs? Since they’ve been dating for a while now they were over the shame of their body hair but Minho didn't think about it any longer and just enjoyed what he got served right in front of him. 

He slowly started to trail kisses from Jisung’s toes to his soft thighs, making sure he didn't miss a spot. "My prince, you're so gorgeous." He complimented him, caressing his legs and hips that he loved so much. Fuck, he loved all of Jisung.

His boyfriend's words made Jisung’s heart speed up to a pace that was definitely not healthy. Minho made him feel so loved. God, he always did it no matter what.

He was already flushing red just from those sweet words and to top all of it, Minho looked so good hovering above him. The white fitted tee and his grey sweatpants did magic on his body. If Jisung could, he would stay here forever. 

"Ah, please." Jisung whined out, he really just wanted to get something inside of him.

Minho saw that Jisung was not in the mood for any teasing or foreplay. He got rid of his sweatpants along with the underwear and the annoying shirt, revealing his half-hard cock. 

"Do you have lube sweetie?" Minho asked him lovingly, patting his hair that was beautifully spread out on the pillow and the bow clip just made it worse. 

The bow… It was a very dangerous piece for Minho’s heart. Jisung looked so innocent.

Jisung nodded and took it from underneath the pillow. Minho grabbed the bottle and squeezed a generous amount into his hand, trying to warm it up a bit. He knew Jisung liked it wet and sloppy. 

The man pushed Jisung’s thigh easily flush to his chest, bending it in half to get access to his fluttering hole. His lube-covered fingers spread the clear substance all over the rim before deftly inserting the first digit. Minho loved feeling Jisung’s warm walls whether it was around his fingers, tongue or dick. 

The boy’s breathing picked up, his chest heaving, clutching with his fists onto the pillows and plushies around him. He would never fully understand how Minho was still able to transmit all of his love into his action doing such sexual things.

“Does my prince feel good?” Minho asked, curling his finger inside of the boy, aiming at his prostate.

“Y-Yes, very good.” His leaking dick twitched at the fingers in his ass and the pet name.

The man hummed and added a second finger, scissoring them. He liked knowing that  _ he _ was the one pleasing the boy, sprawled beneath him - the boy who was the most important thing in his life.

The pace he was fucking his fingers inside of his boyfriend’s hole rapidly picked up, leaving the boy panting for air. His own dick already hard, and aching to be touched but Minho wanted to make sure Jisung was prepped enough.

It didn’t take long for three fingers to move freely inside of the boy and him having his hips jolting back, desperately wanting something bigger right in his ass. Jisung let his hands wander over Minho’s arms, feeling up his hot skin. The teddy he was holding long forgotten, added to the pile of his own kind, lost somewhere in the mess of the blankets.

“I’m going to stuff you full now. Alright, darling?” Minho caressed his round cheek with his clean hand. Jisung looked ravishing: his lips red from biting, his fluffy hair sweating and the goddamn  _ bow. _

“Yes, yes, I want it. I love you.” Jisung looked up with his glossy eyes at Minho, feeling so warm and right being under the man.

Minho retreated his hand, leaving Jisung’s hole gaping, craving to be filled. But to the boy’s mercy, the man quickly replaced his fingers with his wet dick, entering him in one quick thrust, knocking out a drawn-out moan from the boy.

Even after all the times they’ve fucked it was so tight inside of Jisung. Minho gripped his squishy hips in a rough grip, probably leaving red marks behind, biting his lips from pleasure. 

From all the shifting around, the little space Jisung had created was falling apart; the pillows on each side of his torso tumbled down. Whining at it, he hoped Minho would catch up on his thoughts and put them back.

While giving Jisung time to adjust, Minho quickly understood what the boy wanted. He cooed at him and inched closer to his face to bump his boyfriend’s nose with his own, talking to him in a sweet voice. “You’re my little baby.” The man put all the cushions back to their respective places, surrounding the boy in them. 

“Can you move, please? Mh, wanna feel you now.” Jisung voiced out his desire, making grabby hands at Minho. He really needed to have him as close as possible.

Minho complied, putting the boy’s legs behind his back and leaned down, starting to move very slowly. This way Jisung had his boyfriend flush against his chest, even if the cotton fabric of his sweater was a barrier between them.

It felt so good for both of them - just having each other close was enough. Minho nuzzled his face in Jisung’s neck, fully aware of how much his prince loved it when he did it and started to leave love bites. In return, Jisung encircled him in a hug, leaving pecks on the top of his head. At each hard bite his whole body trembled, making the cock inside of him graze over his sweet spot. 

Minho felt his heart beating against his ribcage like crazy. Simply the way Jisung was hugging him made him realise how safe and at home he felt for the first time in his life with someone. No one ever in the past had such power over him like this boy.

“I-I love you, Daddy.” Jisung mewled out, letting out his vulnerable side.

If it was even possible, Minho pulled him closer, his hands holding him gently at the nape. He promised to himself that he would do anything to keep his love safe, no matter the cost. The boy already suffered enough. With Minho, he could finally be treated like he deserved from the very beginning… but better late than never, right?

“Me too, baby.” He mumbled out, leaving wet kisses all over Jisung’s face. “Daddy loves you crazy-much.” 

Minho’s thrusts grew faster, slapping his hips against the boy’s ass, lewd sounds absurdly loud in the cramped pillow fort that was close to the point of collapsing. Jisung was letting out his sweet moans next to Minho’s ear who was basking in them. 

They were both already close. Minho’s hand wrapped around Jisung’s hard dick, pumping him intact with his moves. He couldn't keep his eyes off of his gorgeous boyfriend; The way Jisung’s hair bounced, along with the bow, with each hip thrust. The way he rolled his eyes when Minho’s cock kept brushing his sweet spot unmistakably right. The way his sweater nudged up, revealing his tensed stomach - Minho could cum just from this view alone.

“Mh- Your cock - makes me feel so dumb, Daddy.” Jisung let the pleasure swallow him up entirely, relishing in Minho’s skillful hands, letting him take over his whole self. When he was with him, he could just let his merciless mind rest, no need to think hard because Minho was always there to think in his place.

“Yeah, b-baby. I know how much you love it, just let yourself go. Daddy’s here to decide for you.” Minho noticed how Jisung started to slip away. He always got like this when they fucked, handing Minho over full control of his life. 

The first time it was scary. Minho never had anyone completely under his command on a physical level. Jisung got so, so submissive that if Minho told him to do something he would, without any hesitation. On the other side, the man was beyond happy that his boyfriend was so comfortable to trust him that much.

Jisung’s sobs got louder and Minho couldn't make out what he was rambling but he caught something close to ‘cum’ and ‘close’. 

He kept jerking Jisung off, pounding into him with slow but sharp thrusts. “C’mon baby. Let’s cum together.” His lips found their way onto Jisung’s, licking into his mouth passionately. A few more seconds and he would be cumming himself.

Jisung cried out loudly into the kiss and came on his stomach, dirtying his sweater and Minho. His hole clenched around his boyfriend’s cock intensely, making the man finish in him after a few more moves.

Minho let out a low breathy groan, the feel of the tight walls clenching around him was heavenly. He took a minute to come down from his height before giving all of his attention to Jisung who was in a very sensitive headspace.

He slowly pulled out his soft cock, for a minute admiring how his cum leaked out of the hole and benignly laid beside Jisung on the pillows and blankets.

“Hey, honey. How is my little prince doing?” He spoke, almost whispered, softly, trying to read the expression of the boy who was resting next to him, staring into nothing. His hand inched towards the mess of blonde hair, tucking a lock behind his ear. 

“Mh, ‘s fine.” Jisung yawned, his body heavy.

Minho smiled at him, scooting closer to him. “Should we clean up?”

The boy only nodded at the question. He wanted to change into something more comfortable… like Minho’s sports shorts and his crew sweater.

Jisung let his boyfriend easily get him out of the pillow fort that surprisingly survived it all. He let his fingers thread through Minho’s hair while being carried to the bathroom, massaging his scalp in slow motions.

Once they quickly showered and put their sleeping clothes on, the couple sprawled out on their spacious bed. It was silent but not awkwardly.

“I want tacos.” Jisung said after 20 minutes, laying like a starfish. The lukewarm water from the shower sobered up his mind. 

Minho didn’t answer him, instead, he took his phone from the nightstand and started to type on it. Out of curiosity, Jisung peeked at his boyfriend’s phone, plopping down onto his chest. What could there be that was more important than his wish to eat tacos?

Once Jisung saw the familiar bright layout of the website they use to order food from, the hunger overtook him. “Order some fried chicken legs with extra hot sauce and a portion of fries too. Oh, also, let’s order some cold noodles soup with the salad option. God, did you see that advertisement!? We need to taste it now.” Jisung kept adding things to the list he’d wanted to eat each time he saw something delicious pass by on the screen, making Minho chuckle.

“Hey, why are you laughing and not adding things to the cart?” The boy pouted, looking at the man. “I’m hungryyy. Feed your baby.”

“But babyyy-” Minho playfully mocked him, drawing out the ‘y’, “-we can’t order everything, it will go bad. Let’s just order two more dishes with the tacos.”

“Alrightyyy...” 

Out of a sudden, Jisung jolted forward, almost knocking out the phone from Minho’s hands, and left a loud, wet smooch on the man’s cheek. “I love you.”

“Me too, my little monster.”

“Hey!” Jisung exclaimed, slapping his boyfriend's chest lightly. “Say it back.”

“I love you.” Minho leaned in for a kiss but was stopped by the boy’s hands.

“First order food then we’ll kiss.”

“God, Jisung.” Minho couldn't stop smiling, his boyfriend was surely a mood maker. He quickly paid and put his phone away safely for what he was about to do. His hands slyly inched towards Jisung’s stomach before suddenly attacking him with tickles. His boyfriend, who wasn’t keen on tickling, laughed and screamed out loud, trying to pry Minho’s hands off of him. 

Minho and Jisung cherished moments like this, both feeling warm and fuzzy inside.

They prayed they would last forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked reading this story as much as I did writing it. I'm not a native speaker so if there are some grammatical mistakes that might be the cause. 
> 
> Leave a kudo or a comment, It means a lot to me. <3
> 
> Thank you for reading ~
> 
> My twt -->princessungiee


End file.
